Caught in the middle of the Civil Rights Movement (On Hold)
by xxLiveLoveReadxx
Summary: Ponyboy wasnt sure what to think. He sure wasnt racist but he didnt like the idea. Since Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. was shot and died everything changed from what Pony has seen so far and people werent even mixed yet was that this wasnt going to be easy. People were going to fight. Ponyboy just hoped he or anyone else from the gang didnt get caught up in it.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy wasnt sure what to think. He sure wasnt racist but he didnt like the idea. He was taught by his mother that

race,religion,size, or how wealthy you were meant nothing. You could be white and rich and be a bad person just as much as

being colored and poor. Ponyboy thought his mother was right. But he was pretty sure he was alone in that opinion, well he

was pretty sure Darry, Soda and Johnny didnt care but the others did. Well actually he wasnt sure what Two-Bit thought,

honestly he thought Two-Bit wouldnt care but who knows with him. As for his fellow peers and anyone who lived in Tulisa

hated the idea of colored and whites living, working, and learning together. Whites -especially Socs- thought they were

better. Ponyboy wished his mother were alive, she'd know what to say to Pony about this. Pony heard there was a rally

coming up against the situation but he didnt think it would do any good. Since Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. was shot and died

everything changed. Colored people were aloud the same equality as whites. But from what Pony has seen so far and people

werent even mixed yet was that this wasnt going to be easy. People were going to fight. Ponyboy just hoped he or anyone

else from the gang didnt get caught up in it.

* * *

**Ok I was thinking of story ideas and this came to mind. I haven't, except for one where I think Steve falls in love with a black girl, seen any stories about this. There will be racism in this story. And it may offend some people. But the opinions in the story are for the story only. I do not think racism is good. I don't care what color, religion, how much money you have or anything. We are all the same. I love reading stories about this, I absolutely love The Rock and The River by Kekla Magoon. Read it. I know I shouldn't be writing this when I didn't even finish Babygirl but oh well. I don't care for- at the moment - Babygirl. Ill finish it one day but that day is not today. Tell me what you think of this idea. This will be a good story, I promise. Not simple with crap writing like Babygirl is. I want to actually work on this one. So if anyone wants Im looking for a Beta Reader. That's what you call them right? When they revise you story right? Eh, whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pony didnt want to wake up. It wasnt that it was the first day for school that made Pony not want to get up but because it

was the day every kid whether they were black or white were going to school together. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared. Were they nice? Which is a stupid question because they are people just like him and some will be nice and

others jerks. Pony didnt mean to think like that, like they werent people too. But it just happened, in his mind. Looking

at his clock he saw he had a few minuets before Darry came in to tell him to get up. He decided to get an early start and

get dressed. A lot of his classmates-though mostly Socs and some middle class- dress like school was dinner at the white

house. Button down shirts, Sunday church pants and ties just werent Pony style. He didnt mind wearing it, he had to wear a

tie to his parents funeral and it was ok. But Pony didnt see the point in dressing up. School started in September when

the weather could still on some days reach high 90s, Pony had no desire to sit in warm moist aired classrooms all sweaty

because he wore pants. Before he dressed Pony thought it would be a good idea to open the window and feel the air to try

to estimate the temperature outside. Soda wasnt in bed so he didnt have to worry about being quiet. Which was weird Soda

always took advantage of sleep, whether it was just 2 extra minuets he could get he would. Ponyboy heard the shower come

on in the bathroom, Soda must be in there he thought to himself. Darry took showers before bed because he said it would be easier in the morning and he was right. Opening the window was a

struggled, this summer was a hot one so him and Soda didnt open it often for fresh air or a breeze because there was none.

A blast of hot air hit Pony as soon as he got the window open, he was hoping for a warm breezy day but it seemed like he

was getting a hot dry aired one. He was glad track didnt start until the end of September beginning of October when it

wasnt so hot. Pony did run when school was out, he had to if he wanted to get better at it but he would only be able to

get in a half hour most times because anymore, he would feel like he would pass out from heat exhaustion. Pony decided to

dress in blue capri jeans and a thin white t-shirt, that would keep him cooler right? Pony thought he heard somewhere that

light colors repeals the sun. He hoped he was right. A loud bang on the door made him jump, "Ponyboy Time to get ready for

school!" Darry yelled. He heard heavy foot steps travel back down the hallway so he assumed Darry was getting

breakfast ready. Usually on school days they would just eat cereal, anything else they had to make for themselves, but

always on the first day they ate eggs. His mother started that and Darry just kept it going. Pony was glad, it was

something that kept the memory of his parents around. Sighing, Pony put his beat up converses on and went to eat. He wasnt

looking forward to today.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I know this will be a hard subject to write about but I want to write it so Im going to. If anyone**

**gets offended then dont read. I said in the update before this that there was going to be racist comments and views and if**

**you didnt like that then dont read. Im going to go off of books Ive read and movies of how the public took to letting**

**schools and everyday life be mixed. Yes in The Outsiders there wasnt any views on this but from the characters I have a**

**idea for how each member would react. But if you have a different opinion farther in the story dont be shy to give it! I**

**am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone wants message me please. :) And yes Dally and Johnny are still alive! I just**

**couldnt take them out. Pony and Johnny did get jumped in the park but they got away. This also sadly means that Bob is**

**still alive. I know "BOOOOO!"but has to be done. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be the first day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: There are a lot of swear words and opinions in this chapter that may offend some reads. **

* * *

Dear god was what Pony thought when the high school came into view. Usually the school was crowded but this, this was just crazy. The police were there trying to keep parents of both colors from attacking each other. Pony couldnt believe what his eyes were seeing, the situation must be more serious than he thought. Pulling into the parking lot Steve and Two-Bit cursed and Pony looked at Johnny silently saying 'can you believe this?'. Usually the greasers would park on the right side of the lot but as of today that side was unofficially the black colored people side. Steve pulled into a spot next to another greaser, and quickly they all got out. Naturally they sat on the front of Steve's car like usual. Each of them smoking a fag. Steve took a drag, "Jesus Christ. Look at this shit." Blowing out the smoke when he was finished talking. "I know Stevie. I know. But hey maybe it wont be so bad. They seem...Friendly." Pony didnt know who Two-Bit was trying to convince more Steve or himself. "Dont call me Stevie, Keith." Steve snapped. Two-Bit just smiled back.

"Hey Randel, Mathews. How ya' doin?" A familiar guy called to Steve and Two-Bit, making his way over. "Hey man." Steve greeted him. Jerking his head at the other side of the lot he asked,"What you guys think of this? Cant believe they are letting black trash into our school." Pony winced. He didnt like the situation just like the rest of them but wouldnt say anything like that. Whether the person he was saying it about could hear or not. Two-Bit look uneasy, and Pony imagined it was because of what he said. Two-Bit didnt make it seem like he was bothered by the combination of the school, infact Pony may go as far as to say he might be a little happy to have more people to annoy and tell jokes to. Steve shock his head, "I know. This is fucking stupid." "Well hopefully the retarded heads of the school will figure out soon that this wasnt a good idea. Send them all back to where they came from." The guy paused for a moment, "Or we can." Pony wanted to say that it wasnt the heads of the school who combined the schools, that it was the state. But he thought he'd better not. Steve didnt say anything for a second, "maybe." "Hey maybe it wont be as bad as it seems. I mean what's the difference if they go to school here?" Two-Bit asked. Steve stared at the ground, and Steve and Two-Bit's friend looked at Two-Bit like he was crazy. "What do you mean that there is no difference if they go here? Of course there is." The guy shock his head. "Man, this is Negros we are talking about. They. Their. Just no. I dont want to go to school with them let alone go to the same movies, or or even walk on the same fucking side of the side walk as them." Pony was disgusted, and from the looks on Johnny, Two-Bit's and even Steve's face that they were too. Pony didnt get it. What did it matter? What did it matter if they went to the same movies? Walked on the same side walk? Nothing, absolutely nothing. "Brian I think your friends maybe calling you." Two-Bit said, obviously trying to get the guy, who now Pony knew his name was Brian, to walk away. Brian looked confused, "I didnt hear-" "Fuck off man." Steve interrupted. "Whatever." Brian said shaking his head, "better be careful Two-Bit, Steve wouldnt want to give off the wrong impression." Steve stood up and got in Brian's face. "You threatening us now Bri?" When Steve got angry, he really got angry. The look on his face made Ponyboy shiver. Brian smirked, "No, of course not. Just a suggestion for future reference thats all." He turned around and walked back to his friends. Pony didnt like him.

Two-Bit looked at Johnny and Pony, for once there wasnt a goofy smile on his face. He looked completely serious, "Dont be like that douche. Keep your opinions to your self. If someone askes you just pretend you didnt hear them." Two-Bit had a cold look in his eyes. "Wouldnt want to boys getting into any trouble on the first day now. Maybe the third or fourth but the first is my day is cause a ruckus." By the time Two-Bit stopped talking he was back to his smiling, jokester self. "You hear Two-Bit? I dont want to have to be the one to call Darry or Soda, Pony that you got beat up on the first day." Both Pony and Johnny nodded. "You dig?" Steve pressed. "I dig." They both said. At the sound of the pre-first bell Pony jumped off the car to get his notebook and pencil for class. Nerves he walked with Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny into the building.

* * *

**Ok. There wasn't too much of Ponyboy in this chapter but I wanted to get in a scene where someone outside the gang expresses they're feeling about the situation. As you read Steve isn't exactly with the against sharing school thing. Steve I think is a difficult character to write. He is outspoken and never stands down but in some ways he is. In this chapter he didn't exactly go along with what Brian was saying (Brian is an OC of mine) but didn't exactly not go along with it. You know? Anyways thank you so much for the reviews and reads! **

**P.S. Any of the opinions in this story is none of mine. So if you get offended don't come yelling to me about how Im racist. I think everyone is equal. **


End file.
